


Cab-Stealer, Heart-Shaker

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Baekhyun just wants to Christen a Car, College Student Baekhyun, Fluff, Humour, Lawyer Chanyeol, M/M, Romance, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: As a college student, Baekhyun knows the importance of being on time. That’s why he chooses to take a cab over walking to the train station or taking a bus. Kyungsoo thinks there’s no relation but Jongdae’s a good friend who doesn’t point out that Baekhyun’s just lazy. Everything would have worked out fine if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s asshole neighbour who keeps on stealing his cabs.





	Cab-Stealer, Heart-Shaker

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post last night but I hated the idea and what I wrote so I scraped everything and had to write a new piece ;; I don’t really have time to reply to comments/ messages right now but I read all of them! So yes, I definitely understand very well that most people are spending time with their families now >__<
> 
> But I have to say: I’m sorry for sounding so demanding and bitter about the views, comments, and all in the A/N of the previous story :/ it’s just someone commented very recently on one of my fics that reading it was a waste of time so like...what? Lols. I know I should focus on the good comments but sometimes all it takes is just something like this to happen to make writers give up. Okay, not gonna generalise or speak for other writers but things like that do make me feel like giving up. Anyways, sorry for the ramble again! Thank you for all your lovely comments so far and I look forward to posting the rest of this series!
> 
> You can [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this or slip into my DMs or just let me know somewhere XD happy holidays!
> 
> Oh and this is largely inspired by Gossip Girl (which I love a lot)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S.: some parts in this series actually have a continuation/ whole plot line to it, should I make a poll to see which one is the most popular so I can focus on writing that one? Hopefully, I’ll get around to writing all eventually though!

“No no no no!” Baekhyun shouts as he runs out of his apartment building. His hair’s in disarray and as soon as he steps out of the building, it gets even messier. He curses because his hair starts to fly all over the place when a gust of strong wind blows past. But there’s no time to be worried about his hair now when he has to engage in yet another serious battle with a lawyer.

Looking around frantically, Baekhyun’s eyes brighten with joy when he spots a cab just down the street, parked by the sidewalk. There’s no irritating lawyer in sight and Baekhyun feels victorious. But his happiness is short-lived because just a few metres in front of him, he spots the annoying lawyer who just so happens to be walking towards the cab.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun curses under his breath and darts towards the cab.

When Baekhyun was eating his breakfast - cereal with milk - next to his window this morning, a few hours ago, he noticed that traffic was smooth and that there were a lot of cabs on the road. There was no way that he wouldn’t be able to catch one (like he hadn’t been able to for the whole of this week, resulting in him being late, extremely late for his classes).

Today is Friday and Friday is the start of a new day and it’s the day that resets the whole week for Baekhyun. As college students and everyone else really, likes to say, “Thank God It’s Friday”. And Baekhyun started off the day with that phrase in mind, telling himself that today is the day he’ll get into a cab and reach school on time for the first time ever since the end of his mid-semester break.

By the time Baekhyun was done choosing his outfit for the day and making his way out of his house with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth, traffic suddenly became bad. When he reached the lobby, he could hear the sound of cars horning and somehow, he had the gut feeling that he was going to be late. Again.

Still, Baekhyun kept his faith and prayed to every God in the heavens that no one was going to steal his cab today.

All his prayers weren’t answered.

As Baekhyun slams his hand on the window of the lone cab parked outside the building, the man who was about to open the door looks at Baekhyun in shock but his hand remains on the handle.

“This is _my_ cab,” Baekhyun hisses, ignoring how handsome the lawyer looks in his three-piece suit. “You’re not stealing it this time.” It comes out as almost a whine and Baekhyun internally berates himself for not being able to control his tone whenever he’s around the other and ends up sounding like a whiny kid every single time.

“Baekhyun,” the man says gently and Baekhyun huffs, not liking how his heart beats faster at the way the man says his name. “Hands off.”

Pressing harder against the window, Baekhyun grits out, “no way”. He lifts his chin defiantly, hoping that it will be enough to get the other to give him the cab.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol uses his free hand to try prying Baekhyun’s hand away. “You used to be so much cuter when you were younger.”

“I don’t care what you think,” Baekhyun snaps as his heartbeat increases its pace. He gasps when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers encircling his wrist and easily pulling his hand off the window. “Chanyeol! Let go!” He struggles futilely in Chanyeol’s grip and glares at the older man who still has his fingers locked tightly around Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs, resigned and Baekhyun feels like a little child about to be reprimanded. “You’re late for school.”

Having said that, Chanyeol drops Baekhyun’s hand and gets into the backseat of the car. The cab drives off seconds later, leaving Baekhyun standing there, shell-shocked, offended, and most of all, bothered by how _hot_ Chanyeol looked.

“Fuck!” he shouts to the sky like any well-mannered college student will.

People walking on the sidewalk stare at him but he doesn’t care and starts running towards the main road, hoping that he’ll be able to catch another cab there. He’s usually able to.

And just like that, Friday morning turns out to be the same as all his other weekday mornings this week. The only difference is how Chanyeol seems to be getting hotter by the day and Baekhyun doesn’t like that at all. He doesn’t like it one bit.

 

 

“I hate him,” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo once the lecture that he didn’t pay attention to is over.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies as he packs his things. “You think he’s hot.”

“I _used to_ to think he was hot,” Baekhyun grumbles. “And that has nothing to do with my hatred for him.”

“I’m saying that you don’t hate him.”

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo an incredulous look and gasps loudly to feign offence.

As always, Kyungsoo isn’t bothered by Baekhyun’s childish antics and picks up his bag. “What changed? You used to be so excited about all those meetings with him when you were younger.”

“What changed? What _changed_?” Baekhyun asks, sounding hysteric and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again because Baekhyun’s getting into one of his dramatic moods. He stands up and follows Kyungsoo out of the lecture theatre to go to the cafeteria to meet Jongdae. Oh how he can’t wait to meet Jongdae because Jongdae is always more sympathetic to his plight than Kyungsoo will ever be. “When I was younger, he was this really hot law student who I rarely saw and who tutored me at times because our families are friends. Now he’s a hot - ” he pauses and Kyungsoo raises a brow. Smiling at Kyungsoo, Baekhyun calmly corrects himself. “Now he’s an asshole lawyer who just so happens to live in the same building as me and hellbent on making me late for class every day.”

Chanyeol Park, age twenty-seven, working as a lawyer for his family’s company, and currently single. He belongs to a wealthy family, the Parks who are property tycoons. The Parks and the Byuns have been family friends for years, so naturally Baekhyun knows Chanyeol and vice-versa. In fact, Chanyeol used to babysit Baekhyun and when Baekhyun grew older, the older used help him with his schoolwork.

For the majority of Baekhyun’s life, Chanyeol was like this really amazing and mature guy who made everything so much better and so much easier. They didn’t meet often last time, just every now and then when their families gathered or when Chanyeol went over to the Byun’s to tutor Baekhyun. Then Chanyeol went overseas to complete his studies and everything went downhill.

At that time, Chanyeol was graduating as the valedictorian of his cohort and Baekhyun was just entering high school. Chanyeol was going around the world and meeting important people and pretty girls _and_ boys and Baekhyun was trying to stay out of trouble. Chanyeol was wearing three-piece suits and Baekhyun was fitting into the tightest pair of ripped jeans possible.

The difference was just too big and one day, Baekhyun just stopped wishing that Chanyeol would come back to him and that they would go back to the way they were before. After all, he was always just that little kid to Chanyeol. He never told Chanyeol about his humongous crush on the other and as time passed, Baekhyun buried his feelings for Chanyeol deep within his heart and promised himself that they would never surface again.

After graduating, Chanyeol worked overseas in a well-known law firm for a year. Then out of the blue, he came back America to work for his family. None of that affected Baekhyun, really. Until Baekhyun found out where Chanyeol was staying in the worst way possible.

No, Chanyeol didn’t move back to his family home nor did he move in with one of his rumoured lovers (he’s very single, thank you very much). He moved into Baekhyun’s apartment complex but that wasn’t all. He lived just two doors away from Baekhyun. And how did Baekhyun find out about it?

Well, long story short, he was going back home from a party, drunk, and was pressed up against a wall with his legs wrapped around a senior from school and moaning loudly in the corridor when Chanyeol walked out with only a pair of sweatpants and round glasses on and said, “Baekhyun?”.

To say that Baekhyun was mortified would be an understatement. He called his mother that night, still drunk, begging her to send him to France so that he could restart his life there because he didn’t think he could live in America anymore. His mother hung up on him but sent a limousine to pick him up so that he could go home the next morning. Except Baekhyun didn’t want to go home so he called his mother again, apologised, and spent the whole weekend avoiding Chanyeol.

Come Monday, Baekhyun had forgotten all about the Friday Night Incident (as Jongdae likes to call it) until he saw Chanyeol in the lobby. He hid behind the large statue for a few seconds before he realised that he shouldn’t be ashamed of anything. Proudly, he walked out into the lobby and Chanyeol greeted him with a nod of his head before looking back to his Blackberry and exiting the building, Baekhyun following behind (he wasn’t following per se, he had to go out too).

Once Baekhyun was outside, he managed to flag a cab down quickly. _He_ was the one who got the cab, but when it stopped in front of him, Chanyeol got in, leaving Baekhyun standing on the sidewalk, appalled.

That was the beginning of his Cab War with Chanyeol.

“Why don’t you just get up earlier?” Kyungsoo suggests with a frown, making Baekhyun stop in his tracks.

“You sound just like him!” Baekhyun shouts after his friend in despair.

 

“I hate him,” Baekhyun announces as soon as he sits next to Jongdae.

“Please shut him up,” Kyungsoo begs. “He’s been on about it since this morning when he walked into class late.”

“It’s only been a week but he’s already ruined my life,” Baekhyun bemoans and covers his face with his hands.

“You mean he ruined the night of the Friday Night Incident.”

Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a glare. “We _do not_ talk about that night. I wasn’t really going to have sex with that guy anyway.”

Laughing, Jongdae shakes his head in amusement. “I don’t think you would be able to knowing that the guy you’ve been wanting to have sex with since you were fourteen is just staying two doors away from you.”

“It’s thirteen,” Baekhyun corrects and Kyungsoo makes a face as Jongdae’s eyes light up in interest. “He was a twenty-year-old hot - ”

“Law student, yes we know,” Kyungsoo finishes. “Our families are friends with his too, you know.”

“Yes, but none of you ever had the relationship that I had with him.”

Lifting his fork, Jongdae points it at Baekhyun. “If you’re talking about the tutoring, he tutored me too and if you’re talking about the family dinners, he has more of those with Soo’s family.”

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo nods in agreement and Baekhyun’s right eye twitches.

“I never knew he tutored you too.”

“You knew. You just ‘conveniently forget’ it all the time,” Kyungsoo points out.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun says loudly, clearing his throat. “No, I’m not talking about _those_ things. I’m talking about him fetching me home from school in eighth grade when I fell sick. I’m talking about him staying overnight at my family’s home to take care of me when I caught a fever. I’m talking about him taking me shopping in ninth grade when I wanted to skip school.” He shuts his mouth when he sees matching grins on Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s faces. “What?”

“You don’t hate him,” Kyungsoo concludes.

“I do!”

“You know you can just wake up earlier, right?” Jongdae says around a mouthful of mash potato.

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae like he doesn’t recognise him and Kyungsoo smiles widely, nodding in approval.

 

For all Baekhyun complains about his friends, he takes their advice seriously. So he wakes up earlier than usual on Monday after setting his alarm twenty minutes before his usual wake-up time the night before. He’s ahead of his normal schedule by fifteen minutes when he’s eating breakfast and It’s an impressive feat, especially for someone like Baekhyun.

Though Kyungsoo and Jongdae are not the sole reason he decided to wake up earlier today. He has a test during the first period and he isn’t going to be late.

But Baekhyun meets a last-minute fashion crisis when he realises that all the outfits he had in mind are still lying around somewhere in his room because he forgot to send them to the wash. He ends up wearing the same pair of jeans he wore last Friday and he swears to himself that this will never happen again.

By the time he’s out of the door, it’s the same time as always and he’s about to curse out loud again when he spots a cab turning into his street. Grabbing his messenger bag tightly, Baekhyun runs towards the cab and he shouts incoherently when he sees Chanyeol opening the door to the back seat.

All Chanyeol does is spare Baekhyun a single glance and smirks (he actually smirks) before getting into the cab. Baekhyun reaches the side of the door the moment Chanyeol slams it shut. He knocks on the window a few times and pouts at the lawyer.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines as soon as Chanyeol winds down the cab window. “Let me have this cab, please? I have a test today.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says in a stern voice that makes Baekhyun squirm a little. “Wake up earlier.” He starts scrolling the window back up.

Thinking fast, Baekhyun sticks his hand through the part of the window that’s still open and stares at Chanyeol, daring the older to continue winding up the window.

Chanyeol stops, raises a brow at Baekhyun, then continues, making Baekhyun squeak and withdraw his hand quickly.

The college student cradles his hand to his chest protectively as if Chanyeol injured it. He watches helplessly as the cab drives away for the sixth time in two weeks. No, he isn’t keeping count, he’s just quick with mental sums.

 

 

It continues for another month or so until one day, Baekhyun finally gets up _extremely_ early and is out of the house an hour before his usual time.

The sun is hanging brightly in the blue, blue sky and the morning air has never smelt so fresh before. Baekhyun even has his best clothes on and his most expensive shades shielding his eyes from the UV rays. Everything is perfect. There’s a row of cabs for him to pick from and there’s no Chanyeol in -

Baekhyun pulls his shades down and finds himself staring straight at Chanyeol who’s currently leaning against a Vegas Yellow Audi R8 Coupe and looking as fine as ever.

Pushing his shades up again, Baekhyun walks over to the lawyer with his chin up and his chest out. When he reaches Chanyeol, he points at the brand new car while facing Chanyeol with squinted eyes though Chanyeol can’t see. “What is that?”

“Your Christmas present.”

“My what?”

Pulling out the car key for the vehicle, Chanyeol dangles it in front of Baekhyun.

Shocked, Baekhyun opens his palm and Chanyeol drops the key in his hand before making his way over to the passenger’s side. He taps the roof of the car when Baekhyun doesn’t unlock the doors.

Inhaling deeply, Baekhyun pushes the button to unlock all the car doors and Chanyeol immediately gets into the car. Taking off his shades, Baekhyun grins proudly at the car keys in his hand before getting into the car himself.

“Why did you buy me a car?” Baekhyun asks once he’s settled in the driver’s seat. The feel of the steering wheel in his grip is satisfying. When Chanyeol remains silent in the passenger’s seat, Baekhyun turns to him in confusion. “Chanyeol?”

The lawyer faces him with a serious expression. “So that you won’t be late for school anymore.”

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, Baekhyun points at Chanyeol. “That’s not it.”

“Because I feel guilty about stealing your cabs all the time.”

“Wait.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he jabs Chanyeol’s chest. “You’re really admitting to that?”

“Why? Are you going to sue me for it?” the lawyer jokes.

Huffing, Baekhyun drops his hand. “No. But this means that you’re admitting to stealing my cabs, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” Baekhyun whines and pouts at the lawyer, a common occurrence these days. A common occurrence since forever actually. “That’s mean.”

“Because I haven’t seen you in years and you grew up so well but you’re still so cute and I just kind of missed playing with you like that. Teasing you and all,” Chanyeol admits easily with a shrug. “The first three times were an accident, I swear. But then every time I steal your cab, you get so flustered and it’s so adorable that I couldn’t help but continue, you know?”

“So you go for the same cabs as me on purpose all the damn time?” Baekhyun deadpans as Chanyeol’s words sink in.

“To be fair, there’s really always only one cab there. But yeah, I only go for a cab when I see you leave the building. I’m usually up and waiting in the lobby way earlier than that.”

“That is so not creepy,” Baekhyun huffs, puffing his cheeks up and deflating them immediately.

“I just wanted to see you,” Chanyeol says gently and Baekhyun feels his heartbeat quickening from Chanyeol’s words. “And after the first night we met.” Chanyeol grins when he sees Baekhyun’s face colour. “I didn’t really know how to approach you.”

“Fair enough,” Baekhyun replies quickly, not wanting to talk about the Friday Night Incident at all.

“So, am I forgiven then?” When Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, Chanyeol adds, “I did buy you a car after all.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun pretends to ponder when the smile on his lips is already giving away his real answer.

“Am I still your asshole neighbour?” Chanyeol asks, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol, remembering how the other overheard him complaining loudly to Kyungsoo over the phone in the lobby of their apartment building last week.

“You can be my asshole housemate.”

Shaking his head, the smile on Chanyeol’s face falls. “Your father will kill me,” Chanyeol groans and covers his face.

He removes his hand when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he finds Baekhyun leaning in before the college student kisses him on the lips. Closing his eyes, Chanyeol kisses back and buries his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging at a few strands, making the college student moan loudly.

Baekhyun pushes himself off the driver’s seat so that he’s now kneeling on the leather chair and deepens the kiss with Chanyeol. Maneuvering one knee over the console, Chanyeol doesn’t even realise what Baekhyun’s doing until the latter lands softly on his lap. Breaking the kiss briefly, Baekhyun hooks his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and it feels uncomfortable but the bulge in Chanyeol’s pants pressing against his thigh is worth it.

He doesn’t give Chanyeol a chance to say anything before he leans down and smashes their lips together again as he starts to rock his hips. The lawyer moans shamelessly at the friction and his hips start moving accordingly to the pace that Baekhyun has set.

The sound of their kiss, wet and sloppy, fills the enclosed space of the car and the moans coming from Baekhyun’s mouth sounds dirtier than they actually are because the car’s acoustics are _great_.

Eager, Baekhyun’s hand flies to the front of Chanyeol’s pants and he presses the lawyer’s erection, making the older gasp in surprise before he lets out a groan. When Baekhyun reaches Chanyeol’s zipper, the older suddenly stops kissing him pushes Baekhyun back until the back of the latter’s head hits the rearview mirror.

“Ow…” Baekhyun winces, hand flying up to his head to rub the sore spot as he half-glares and half-pouts at Chanyeol. “What was that for? What happened to christening the new car?”

“Uh-uh. No. I said nothing about that. I said that this car’s for you to drive to school.”

“I thought you were going to do the driving.”

Chanyeol chokes at the innuendo and he glares at Baekhyun who smiles back at him innocently. Shaking his head, Chanyeol tries his best to push Baekhyun off his lap. When Baekhyun’s hip hits the console, he lets out an undignified yelp but it also makes him give up on staying in Chanyeol’s lap and very reluctantly cross back to the driver seat.

“Why are you in the car if we’re not christening it? And why did you buy a car with such _amazing_ acoustics if we’re not going to have sex in it?”

“Your father’s going to kill me…” Chanyeol mumbles to himself.

“What?”

“You’re going to be late for school.”

Checking the clock on the car, Baekhyun squeaks when he sees the time and immediately starts the engine. “You’re driving into me tonight.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees readily, thinking that Baekhyun’s asking him to pick him up from school after his classes are over. When Baekhyun’s words finally sink in, Chanyeol whips his head to look at Baekhyun so quickly that he thinks he sprained his neck. “What?”

Smirking, Baekhyun shifts the great and moves away from the parking lot. There’s no way he’s going to be late for school today.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! Tweer or DM me, I'm really friendly I don't bite lols
> 
> xoxo
> 
> CONTINUATION: [Let's Do This Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350111/chapters/30565911)


End file.
